bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14
Fourteenth Bone: "Fight--One Shot" is the thirteenth chapter of [[Manga|the manga B. Ichi]]. It was collected as part of Volume 3. Featured Appearances Plot Fear Robot Hangar, Fear Factory Nofix continues to sneer, even as Yohei has his Law-Abiding Silver Gun pointed at him. "Crazy bastard," Yohei says. While Nofix spins his head, Yohei fires. His bullet seems to penetrate Nofix's forehead--but actually, as soon as the bullet touches his head, the Dokeshi uses his spinning powers to reverse the bullet's spin and away from his head. Yohei realizes this technique was how Nofix avoided death during his confrontation against the Dokeshi Hunt. Nofix marches to Yohei, clutching the Silver Gun and bringing it to his forehead. But Yohei remains calm, continuing to draw upon his cigarette as he asks whether Nofix's spinning abilities give him a healing ability. Nofix chuckles, complimenting his "dearest friend," but wondering whether he plotting how to kill him. Yohei sneers, saying that he is not one to plot when "instinct and insight" are enough for him. Nofix claims to be impressed by Yohei's "good philosophy." Yohei begins to giggle as he kicks Nofix in his groin. Sneering but sweating, Nofix calls that ploy "dirty," but Yohei says it is simply "inspiration." As he speaks, Yohei takes another handgun to fire an exploding bullet, which he expects Nofix cannot stop. Nofix admits he cannot, right before the projectile explodes on his chest upon impact. "This is starting to get interesting!" Nofix shouts with a cackle. As Nofix lies on the floor, laughing, Yohei tosses away his cigarette and calls this battle dull. Elsewhere in Fear Factory Smoke circulates. Although both are battered, Shotaro and the Vice President of Fear Factory, Rodigy, are still standing. Standing on the sidelines, however, the recently defected Fear Factory employee Assi warns Shotaro to cover his eyes. But it is too late: Rodigy unleashes Demon Flash, his light blinding everyone in the room. With Shotaro unable to see, Rodigy repeatedly punches his opponent. Assi can only hear, not see, the brutal attacks and Rodigy's repeated insults against the "pig" Shotaro. Rodigy complains that these pigs have no rights, only the right to be ruled. With that, Rodigy knees Shotaro in the face then knocks him towards the floor with one more punch. Even as Shotaro falls, he replies, "Shut up." Rodigy is shocked to see Shotaro regain his footing. The younger Dokeshi wraps his arms around Rodigy to tackle him. Meanwhile, with Rodigy's Demon Flash fading, Assi finds his way to a small elevator, directing Shotaro to lead Rodigy there, where "it won't matter if it's too bright." Rodigy again calls Shotaro a pig. Furious, Shotaro again tells the Vice President of Fear Factory to shut up. He begins direct absorption of calcium from the bone in his mouth to enact Bone of the Pig to show just how powerful a pig can be. Shotaro uses that power to charge into Rodigy towards the elevator. Desperate, Rodigy slaps his hand onto Shotaro's back, ready to "roast pork from inside out." Shotaro squeals in reaction to the internal burning, but he persists, knocking Rodigy into the elevator. Assi stands at the doors, waiting for them to close and encouraging Shotaro to defeat the Vice President. Elevator, Fear Factory Cornered in the elevator, Rodigy sees Shotaro prepare his Justice Blade. With that, Shotaro waves his hands repeatedly at Rodigy to defeat him with Matsuri. The elevator rises from the 24th to 29th floor until it reaches the roof of Fear Factory. Roof, Fear Factory As the doors open, Shotaro completes one last swing of his arm at Rodigy, sending him flying towards the giant lightbulb atop the factory--which Rodigy's body shatters. Rodigy lies prone among the broken glass and remaining wire of the lightbulb. With this battle concluded, Shotaro says his daily good deed is complete. Shotaro turns back to the elevator--but panics as he cannot remember which floor to go to in order to return to Yohei and the rest of their group. IC Prefecture Within view of the Fear Factory's roof, Emine and his fellow Observers, Lin Kinpar and Apple Shinoda witness the destruction of the giant lightbulb. Emine suggests this sight confirms that Fear Factory has been defeated. Apple, chewing an apple, offers another one to Emine, who politely refuses. Apple, still munching, turns to Lin to compliment the apples she bought from Sakae Crossing. Lin turns to Emine to offer to make some of the apples into juice for him and Apple. Emine just feels embarrassed at this offer. Apple then spins an apple on his finger, hoping that Nofix completes his mission to steal the Fear Robot. Apple adds that Nofix is a dangerous enemy but can become a loyal ally. Fear Factory Mana is struggling to drag Tool by his biker jacket, the kappa still unconscious from the nosebleed he had after seeing her underwear. Although noticing the loud noises from nearby battles, she is struggling to get Tool to move on his own. Finally, she decides that she can move him more easily not by dragging him--but by kicking him! Mana stretches and swings to kick. But at that moment, Tool regains consciousness. Mana tries to stop her kick, but it is too late: the force of her kick (and maybe Tool seeing up her skirt again) causes him to collapse in a bloody mess. As Mana lets Tool fall, she wonders whether Shotaro and Yohei are okay. Fear Robot Hangar Nofix has blood pouring from his forehead, eyes, and mouth. Yet he continues to sneer because his spin powers allow him to heal by spinning his cells. In moments, all wounds and all blood disappear. Yohei aims his smoking handgun again, as he himself smokes another cigarette. He warns Nofix that such quick healing has to be burdening his heart, likely sapping his lifespan. Yohei estimates Nofix likely has only one year to live. Nofix does not confirm specifically, simply answering that he would rather die young and beautiful. Nofix removes his yoyo, spinning it. Yohei worries that Nofix's healing abilities are driving him insane. He also worries that, even if Nofix will soon die, in just that year left he is still dangerous, an invincible opponent. Before Yohei can attack again, Nofix slams his hand onto a nearby wall, using Power of Spin to cause a circuit breaker box's window near Yohei to have its door pop open and slam Yohei in the face. Stumbling back, Yohei is underneath a hook--which Nofix then commands to fall onto him. Yohei dodges. But with his yoyo, Nofix performs Walk the Crazy Dog, sending his canine-shaped yoyo to spin towards Yohei. Yohei stumbles out of the way, crashing into crates. Nofix mocks Yohei as "desperate," while Yohei says his spinning powers should be outlawed. blows up Yohei]] Yohei seeks cover behind the crates. While he appreciates Tool returning the Silver Gun to him, he worries how he can fight now that he is out of bullets. While Yohei jokes that he might as well have Mana kick "him" (Tool or Nofix), he fails to notice the handle on a nearby gas pipe spin, releasing gas. Yohei then sees Nofix's yoyo spinning at him, igniting sparks against the floor. Yohei stares in shock. Behind the crates, the yoyo's sparks cause the gas to ignite, producing an explosion. Watching this explosion, Nofix, his eyes sunken in the explosion's light until his face appears ghastly, grins. Trivia Connections to Okubo's Later Works Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! *On the cover, Shotaro puts a finger in his mouth, tugging at the left corner. This is a pose similar to one taken by Soul Evans. *Also on the cover, Shotaro's skull-shaped necklace, which has three teeth, resembles the choker in the shape of Lord Death's mask that Death the Kid wears. *On the cover, Yohei seems to resemble Dr. Franken Stein. Like Stein, Yohei already wears glasses and smoke. However, on this cover, his hair is styled in a way much more similar to how Stein would look. *The illustration of Shotaro absorbing calcium directly from bones has characters with skull-shaped masks, which have three holes (two for eyes, one for a nose) and three teeth--looking exactly like the mask worn by Lord Death. *In the night sky, the Moon again has an eye in its crescent shape, which is how the Moon appears in Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT! *The gas explosion produced by Nofix's Walk the Crazy Dog resembles attacks performed by Lord Death and Death the Kid, including their Reaper Claw and the explosions of any of their attacks. References Category:Chapters Category:Shotaro/Appearance Category:Mana Hinoki/Appearance Category:Yohei Nanami/Appearance Category:Tool/Appearance Category:Assi/Appearance Category:Rodigy/Appearance Category:Nofix/Appearance Category:Emine/Appearance Category:Lin Kinpar/Appearance Category:Apple Shinoda/Appearance